


Whispers in the Dark

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, checkmating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A small gift I made for my friend Ivory (Courierninetytwo) who wanted some checkmating. I'm only happy to provide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/gifts).



> A small gift I made for my friend Ivory (Courierninetytwo) who wanted some checkmating. I'm only happy to provide.

Soft moans filled the air of the moon-lit room, the shifting of bodies caused the bed to creak ever so slightly. A set of pale fingers clutched the sheets of the bed, another used in an attempt to stifle the moans to know avail. Her soft skin glistened underneath the light, her chest jerked from pleasure. Her snow-white hair stuck to her hair from the heat, obscuring her face. Her partner went in deeper, causing her toes to curl as she let out a cry. The orgasm shook her body hard and her back arched upwards before plopping onto the bed and the shaking subsided. 

Blake rose from her position, licking her lips to clean away any remnants of her partner's orgasm. Her eyes shifted to the clock on the end table near the bed: 10:30 PM. Their session started at 7:30 PM.

“Three hours...” Blake said with a low growl, looking over the exhausted figure of Weiss. Weiss' breathing was heavily labored, having endured multiple climaxes at a constant pace. Blake was surprised that the night had even lasted as long as it did. Blake rose to a vertical base and walked over to the little table where a glass of water was placed. Gingerly, Blake lifted Weiss' head and moved the cup to her lips. Weiss accepted the glass gladly and weakly, slowly drinking the contents of the cup.

“Come on, let's get you to the bath.” Blake put aside the glass and positioned her left arm underneath Weiss' legs. The heiress could only groan as Blake lifted her bridal style and made their way to the bathroom. 

“Love you...” was the only thing Weiss could say under her breath. Blake planted a kiss on Weiss' forehead, smiling.

“Love you too.”


End file.
